I'm not Usually the Kind
by Varmint
Summary: "You know, I'm not usually the kind to be all lovey-dovey about anything..." The man's words were hesitant and somewhat worried, even though his hands were still firmly placed on Enzo's body. "An' I ain't usually the kind to allow a guy to kiss me," Enzo smirked, "but it seems we're making concessions o' all sorts tonight." Corey Graves/Enzo Amore! One-shot!


Quick A/N: I must be honest. A lot of the inspiration for this story came from quite a few of the stories circulating around right now that deal with Enzo and Cass breaking up. They've all influenced me greatly. And even though I can't really remember specific names right now, I'll try and remember the people that have inspired me the most. I know that one of them dealt with Enzo and Corey getting into a relationship while a jealous Cass keeps trying to intervene.

..~..~..

"You know, I'm not usually the kind to go out for drinks with people I don't get along with."

Enzo Amore quirked a dark eyebrow over at the seemingly long suffered sigh that escaped from his newly acquired drinking buddy, Corey Graves. And he offered a small, somewhat resentful smirk, "An' I ain't usually the kind ta offer drinks for guys I don't like, but I thought a peace offering was long overdue after what you did for me."

The taller man rolled his eyes as a soft frown pulled at his lips. He took a sip of his beer. Then he shrugged, "It wasn't anything great... I just did it 'cause I was tired of seeing Big Cass acting like such a coward."

Hearing the big man's name had Enzo flinching beside himself. His body still hurt like a bitch after the 'match' he'd just been put through. Which, really, hadn't been much of a match. He'd just gotten his ass handed to him for not having come up with a better plan other than just running out into the ring and hoping for the best against a man twice his size.

Silence fell over them as Enzo struggled to find anything to say that wouldn't sound outright rude or angered. But he couldn't really find it within himself to _not_ sound as if he was annoyed with what his life had become. So, for once, Enzo just decided to keep his mouth shut.

He'd invited Corey out on a whim. A whim that he should have ignored the second it had reared its ugly yet excited head.

His body was bruised and battered after the hell he'd put himself through in the ring. Right now he should have been in his hotel room, trying to get some sleep to get _some semblance_ of rest before tomorrow's show.

But in a very _Enzo Amore_ fashion, he'd chosen to ignore his screaming joints and painful ailments to go to a bar and drink the night away. And on his way out of the arena and towards his little pity party, he'd come across a rather (pardon the pun) grave looking Corey Graves.

If there was one truth in the world that Enzo would never try to go against, it was that it was outright _sad_ to drink alone. So he'd asked Corey if he wanted to join him.

At first the taller man had stared at him in complete stupefaction. He'd just stared and stared. Hell, he'd stared so much that Enzo had found himself making his mind up to get away from him before he was jumped or something because Corey had just looked _that_ weird. But then the man had sighed, shrugged, and motioned for Enzo to lead the way.

And now they were here... In a dark, somewhat seedy bar far from the hotel where the rest of the roster had been staying... The only two sorry souls drinking rather than partying after a rather successful pay-per-view...

"Still," Enzo huffed after a few seconds of picking his words, stopped to take sip of his whiskey, then looked at the other male, "takes balls to stand up to a guy as big as Cass. Not many woulda stuck their necks out to help me... So don't try an' make it seem less than it was, just take the gratitude."

Corey's face screwed up in what was a clearly disdainful face. But he seemed to understand how little Enzo wanted to hear about how his gesture had been unimportant and had meant nothing because he kept quiet.

If it had been anybody other than Corey Graves, Enzo would have thought that they truly had his back. If it had been anybody but the commentator, the man would have expected a great friendship to be built out of the ashes that was his and Cass' falling out.

But it was Corey Graves. A man that hated Enzo Amore so intensely he destroyed him with his commentary every time he went out to the ring. A man that couldn't stand Enzo's words most of the time. A man that had made his disdain for him and Cass so clear from the beginning that they'd both decided to stray far from him just to keep from inciting anything bad.

... Still... It wasn't as if Graves had asked for anything in return... Nothing had come from him revealing Big Cass as Enzo's attacker. He hadn't reached out to Enzo, asked for a single favor.

In the back of his mind, there was a nagging voice screaming about how Corey hated him and shouldn't be trusted. But right now, all Enzo cared for was drinking a bit more.

With a sharp hiss, the man finished his first shot of whiskey and motioned to the bartender to serve him another.

"You're not taking it easy tonight."

His drained glass was filled up once more and Enzo couldn't help but smirk sadly. "Course not."

To his left he heard the soft clink of glass meeting the counter. And when he turned to look over at his companion, it was to find Corey's glass completely empty. Then, when his eyes strayed over to the man's face, it was to find it somewhat red as he struggled to swallow his own shot.

"Then I'm not either."

It was odd, really, to drink with a man that had made his hate for him so clear. But Corey seemed to be alright with drinking with Enzo... So Enzo shouldn't have any problem drinking with him either.

"To horrible luck." Enzo raised his glass as the bartender filled Corey's glass once more.

"And terrible friendships." Corey tapped his glass against Enzo's with a chagrin filled smile then both men downed their drinks.

It was the best kind of burn for Enzo. And from the way Corey hissed and smiled, he could guess that the other man felt the same way.

So both men continued to drink. At first a tense silence remained hovering over them, both men somewhat distrustful of the odd drinking partner they found themselves with. But as the alcohol flowed, both began to loosen. And by the time Enzo was on his sixth shot (already feeling the effects of lack of food and water paired with too much alcohol), his lips were just as loose.

"But, yeah, can't say I'm too surprised to hear about Han Solo's death... Although I'm still a thousand times more hurt by that one clone in that one television show my niece once forced me to watch with her."

Even though his words were clear, Enzo knew that he wasn't speaking in his usual rapid fire speech. Actually he was thinking his words clearly to make sure that Corey understood what he was seeing. Even though he wasn't putting too much thought into the _substance_ of his words.

"I remember watching that..." Corey mumbled softly, eyes growing dim as his body swayed softly, "Made me cry..."

If they'd taken better care of themselves, Enzo was sure that they wouldn't have wound up _this_ drink with only a few shots. But Enzo knew for a fact that just as he'd gone without food or water, Corey had forgone the rather necessary substances to delaying drunken mishaps for some time.

"Hey."

Enzo blinked at Corey's face suddenly appearing right in front of him and he wound up having to lean backwards just a bit so they didn't end up bumping nose... Or maybe they wouldn't have, even if he hadn't moved... He wasn't completely sure about distances at this point.

"We should stop drinking."

"What?" Enzo asked with surprise coloring his whole being, "But we were supposed to get shit faced!"

Corey only shook his head as he began to stand up. "We got jobs to do, 'Zo."

'Zo... That had been Cass' nickname for him, hadn't it?

The reminder of the giant that had kicked him to the curb like last night's cheap fuck had Enzo's heart feeling as if daggers were being run through it. But before he could ask for another round of drinks to help him numb the pain, he found Corey's arms wrapping around his waist to pull him up.

"Let's go, 'Zo. You've drank enough... You don't want a hangover t'morrow, now do you?"

"But..." Enzo _didn't_ pout. He was a grown man, and a Certified G as well. G's didn't pout. So he did _not_ pout. His bottom lip just jutted out in a very manly manner. "I wanna drink sum'more."

But even with his previous thoughts of completely losing himself in alcohol, Enzo allowed himself to be pulled up by Corey. And then his feet began to move as Corey himself moved, away from the seedy bar they'd managed to find and out into the fresh, crisp air.

"Let's get you back to the hotel."

How they returned to the hotel was a bit of a blur to Enzo. But he knew that they got into some kind of car, Corey spoke a bit with someone, then soft, quiet music was playing and lulling Enzo into a shallow sleep.

It seemed that they were in front of Enzo's door in no time.

"Wha?" Enzo marveled slightly at now being in front of his door, but shook his head and looked over at Corey.

The man was looking down at Enzo with a pensive sort of look in his eyes that kind of reminded Enzo of how Cass would get whenever he had his favorite books in his hands... Hell, they kinda scrunched their faces up in a similar manner... But Cass always wound up having to wear glasses to read, Corey seemed to have perfect vision, though... And real pretty eyes at that... Prettier than Cass'...

"What's up?" Enzo asked, then smiled broadly as he wound up swaying into the other man's personal space. "Wanna kiss me or somethin'?"

Enzo could register a warm hand on his hip. Then there was another one at the back of his neck. And he found himself curling into the heat because it was just so _good_ after having to spend the last few days completely _alone_. In front of him there was an even greater source of heat, though... Corey's body... He leaned into the other man, forcing his way into Corey's personal space, without even a second thought about what might happen if Corey considered him to have crossed some kind of line.

He barely registered his arms as they wrapped around the taller man's waist.

"S'nice..."

"... Enzo... We should get you into your room..."

For a few seconds longer, Enzo reveled in the warmth that radiated from Corey Grave's body. As he did so, no thoughts crossed his mind. He was blissfully ignorant to anything and everything that might have been happening around him. He was just happy to finally be able to hug someone again without having to worry about getting his face kicked in.

"'Zo..." Corey's voice sounded tired, yet somewhat fond.

"'Rey..." Enzo leaned his head up to look into the other man's eyes, smiling softly. "See? I can come up with nicknames too."

The kiss was unexpected. But not wholly unwanted.

Corey's lips on Enzo's were soft, gentle, yet pressing and eager. With his hands firmly keeping Enzo's body in place, the taller man kissed Enzo in a manner that he'd never experienced before. It was somewhat alarming how careful yet insistent the lips were. But Enzo just allowed the man to kiss him, eyes slipping closed as his hands tightened around the fabric of Corey's suit.

For a few seconds after it had ended, Enzo didn't really think. He just kept his eyes closed in pure bliss because, for the first time in what felt like forever, he couldn't even remember what it was that had happened to him that had made him so sad. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but he had kind of liked Corey's sudden kiss.

"You know, I'm not usually the kind to be all lovey-dovey about anything..." The man's words were hesitant and somewhat worried, even though his hands were still firmly placed on Enzo's body.

"An' I ain't usually the kind to allow a guy to kiss me," Enzo smirked, lips swollen as he tried to force his breathing to return to a normal pace, "but it seems we're making concessions o' all sorts tonight.

It took a few seconds for Corey to smile, but eventually he did. And Enzo's heart warmed up because, _damn_ , why hadn't he noticed how nice of a smile it was?

"Look, Enzo... You're drunk. I'm drunk... _We're_ drunk."

Very true... But... Enzo couldn't really understand why it was that Corey was pointing this out.

"I know that. Now kiss me again."

This pulled a small chuckle from Corey. Which was _not_ the reaction Enzo had been hoping for.

"How about, 'Zo, we wait for tomorrow?" Corey's hands began to rake through Enzo's hair at this point, a soft, gentle motion that had the shorter man relaxing immediately.

Really, it made no sense for Enzo to feel so comfortable right now. This was a guy that had made his hate for him and Cass extremely clear from the very beginning. But his large hand was strong and comforting and it wasn't as big as Cass' had been... It was a nice change.

"But..."

One kiss to Enzo's forehead had the man closing up his mouth. Then Corey was opening his door and leading Enzo inside.

It was odd to be tucked into bed after a night of drinking. But it felt rather good for someone to actually take care of him. And he was suddenly so tired that Enzo didn't really feel all that bothered about it being Corey Graves to tuck him in.

With his shoes taken off and the blankets pulled up to cocoon him in a warm embrace, Enzo found himself looking at Corey's somewhat vague form. The light was turned off and the only thing that was illuminating the room was the one that was coming in from the bathroom.

When had that been turned on?

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, 'Zo."

Suddenly a spike of fear ran through Enzo. For some reason beyond him, he didn't want Corey to leave him alone tonight. So before he could even think about his actions, the man threw himself out of his bed and hugged Corey around the legs.

Corey gasped at the sudden embrace, then looked down at Enzo with wide eyes.

"Don't leave?"

For a moment, Corey seemed somewhat reluctant. But he eventually leaned down, picked Enzo up, and placed him back on the bed. But this time, instead of just pulling the covers over Enzo, he climbed into bed as well.

"Just go to bed, yeah?"

Enzo didn't find it too hard to fall asleep with Corey's comforting warmth constantly washing over him.

..~..~..

I know this is pretty cutesy, but I wanted fluff for I need it in my life. Because cute Enzo is the best thing in the world at this moment. I hope you all enjoyed this! Please review and tell me what you think of the story! Make this struggling college kid happy!


End file.
